crash_bandicoot_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Goldsmith
Diana Goldsmith is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures," an ally to Team Bandicoot, and Cale’s little sister. Voices * Sumire Morohoshi (Japanese; Young) * Risa Uchida (Japanese; Tween) * Madeleine McGraw (English; Young) * Hayden Panettiere (English; Tween) * Abril Gómez (Latin American Spanish; Young) * Alondra Hidalgo (Latin American Spanish; Tween) * Daniela Portugués (Castilian Spanish; Young) * Berta Cortés (Castilian Spanish; Tween) * Celia Sol (Catalan; Young) * Berta Cortés (Catalan; Tween) * Juliette Davis (French; Young) * Kelly Marot (French; Tween) * Cloé Racine (Canadian French; Young) * Geneviève Déry (Canadian French; Tween) * Hannah Kunze (German; Young) * Anna Carlsson (German; Tween) * Charlotte Infussi D’Amico (Italian; Young) * Erica Necci (Italian; Tween) * Luz Fonseca (Portuguese; Young) * Zélia Santos (Portuguese; Tween) * Perla Ficher (Brazilian Portuguese; Young) * Érika Menezes (Brazilian Portuguese; Tween) * Sūn Yǔ-Tóng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Young) * Jolin Tsai (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Tween) * Xie Na (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Young; As Xiè Nà) * Lǐ Xiāo-Xiāo (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Tween; As Eva Li) * Mok Cin-Cin (Cantonese Chinese; Young) * Taam Ga-Yan (Cantonese Chinese; Tween) * Choe Bo-Bae (Korean; Young) * Jeon Hae-Ri (Korean; Tween) * Aya Ingrid Alber (Danish; Young) * Rosalinde Mynster (Danish; Tween; As Rosalinde Spanning) * Finne Rodenburg (Dutch; Young) * Lies Schilp (Dutch; Tween) * Vilja Eklund Adolphson (Swedish; Young) * Elina Raeder (Swedish; Tween) * Lára Björk Hall (Icelandic; Young) * Íris Hólm Jónsdóttir (Icelandic; Tween) * Ninni Spone (Norwegian; Young) * Benedikte Kruse (Norwegian; Tween) * Yanathip Phanprathip (Thai; Young) * Myra Maneepat Molloy (Thai; Tween; As Myra M. Molloy) * Yuliya Dovganishina (Russian; Young) * Svetlana Svetikova (Russian; Tween) * Antonina Gajko (Polish; Young) * Edyta Jungowska (Polish; Tween) * Helmi Kallio (Finnish; Young) * Henna Haverinen (Finnish; Tween) * Kíra Kobela (Hungarian; Young) * Kata Nemes Takách (Hungarian; Tween) * Zoí Mourlá (Greek; Young) * Marína Sátti (Greek; Tween) * Shira Freiman (Hebrew; Young) * Tayla Barkay (Hebrew; Tween) * Aline Sa'ada (Arabic; Young) * Nariman Niazi (Arabic; Tween) Story Descriptions Diana is a 5 year old girl with short, light brown, chin-length hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved baseball shirt with a pink neck rim and sleeves, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, a blue knee-length skirt with a red stripe at the bottom, white stockings, and black slip-on shoes with white soles. At age 11, Diana wears a white short-sleeved, collar-flapped shirt, a green knit vest, a light blue necktie, a blue kilt, white knee-high socks, and black Mary Jane shoes, yet she retains her light brown chin-length hair (Which has gotten longer) and blue eyes. During the summer, she wears a light yellow short-sleeved shirt with a white Peter Pan collar, a green overall dress, and white socks, along with her black slip-on shoes with white soles. During the fall season, her outerwear is a blue long-sleeved dress coat and dark blue newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, her outfit is a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue sleeveless dress, white stockings, pink pants, and red Mary Jane shoes. Her winter outerwear is a red snow hat with a red pom-pom, a brown long-sleeved dress coat, green snow pants, white mittens, a white scarf, and red boots. When going out in the rain, she wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red boots. At night, her pajamas consist a light blue short-sleeved nightgown with poofy sleeves, pale blue, frilly, calf-length pantalettes, a pale blue camisole with a blue ribbon on the chest and three small, clear, plastic buttons, and light blue slippers in both the spring and the summer. Her pajamas consist a pink long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, pink long pajama pants, and pink slippers in the fall. Her pajamas are a pair of dark blue long-sleeved footy pajamas with yellow stars, a plain dark blue zipper, neck and sleeve rims, and soles in the winter. Her party outfit is a pink short-sleeved party dress with a dark pink sash around her waist, pink stockings, pink shoes, a pink garden-style hat, and pink gloves, and sometimes carries a pink silk purse. At a royal ball, she wears a light blue short-sleeved ballroom dress, light blue shoes, light blue arm gloves, and a light blue beaded necklace. Her swimsuit is a blue two-piece swimsuit. When going to church, she wears a red sleeveless taffeta dress, red shoes, red leggings, a yellow sunhat with a black ribbon, and a gold necklace with a cross pendant. Her Halloween costume is an Arabian princess costume consisting a blue vest with gold yellow borders, gold armbands, a pink sleeveless tubetop with gold yellow lining at the top, white panties, pink harem pants with gold yellow waist, thigh, and ankle rims, a blue headband with a blue sapphire jewel on a gold brooch centered on top, and red Arabic shoes. Episode Appearances Season 2 * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember * Spinful of Memories (Flashbacks and appears at the very end as a tween) Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies *Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia *Diana is in elementary school and in kindergarten. *In Seasons 1-3, Diana starts out as a kid. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4's first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, she is a tween, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, she is a kid. *In Season 3's last episode, Season 4's first episode, and the very beginning and very end of the movie, Diana in 5th grade, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, she is in kindergarten. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans